Love Conquers All
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: It's what I'd like, no wait, LOVE to happen in Angel season 5...be gentle...its my 1st...BA...
1. New Beginnings

Title: Love Conquers All Author: no1buffy_angelfan Email: no1buffy_angelfan@hotmail.com Summary: It's basically what I'd want to happen in season 5 of Angel if SMG were to make guest appearances, or become a semi-regular. Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: S1-7 BtVS, S1-4 Angel Disclaimers: As If! Feedback: Please! No flames though, if you don't mind. Dedication: To the people who lost a loved one in 9/11. Author's Note: Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 1 - New Beginnings  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Dawn asks. With the sun glinting in her eyes, Buffy Summers smiled, and looked on at what used to be the town of Sunnydale.  
  
* * *  
  
That had been over a month ago. After they had surveyed what was left, or rather what wasn't, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Faith, Giles and the rest of who had survived left in the school bus they had taken, headed for LA. Just as they were about to reach LA, they all booked into a motel. When they all woke up the next morning, Buffy was gone. She had left them all notes, saying that she needed to get away for a bit, that she had bought a plane ticket online in the motel the previous night, not to worry and to take care of each other. Only Willow knew where she had gone to, as Buffy had accidentally woke her up just before she left. She told her, but made her promise that she would not tell anyone unless Buffy told her to, and Willow stayed true to her word. Even when Angel had pestered her for the first two weeks that they had been at Angel's, she still kept quiet. Eventually he had stopped asking. But she could still tell he wanted to know, and told Buffy whenever she phoned her with news, or emailed her. But I told her to not tell anyone, and she didn't, thought Buffy, as she looked out over Galway Bay. She had been in Galway quite a while now, and was staying at the home of Cathy, a young slayer and witch, and a very powerful one at that. She had the ability to teleport from one place to another, near and far, to read minds and much more. But she reminded Buffy of herself in a few ways; she was quite petite, had quite an attitude, and wasn't the type to give up on something easily. Then she found her thoughts drifting to Angel, how she felt she had given him the brush-off just before he left. He probably thought that she was interested in Spike. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone come up behind her.  
  
"Morning," Cathy said. "Buffy?" She waved a hand in front of Buffy's face. Finally Buffy noticed her.  
  
"What? Oh. Morning," Buffy replied.  
  
"You know, you can use the phone if you really miss him that much," Cathy said to her, with a knowing smile.  
  
"Miss who?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You know who I'm on about," Cathy teased. "And from what I've heard from Willow, he's missing you too. So is everyone else. Don't you think you should go back to LA now?"  
  
"Why?" Buffy answered, teasing her back. "You wanna get rid of me?"  
  
"No!" Cathy laughed. She went back inside the mansion that her family owned, leaving Buffy alone again with her thoughts. Maybe she's right, she thought. I miss all of them . even Faith! I wonder what they're doing now . She checked her watch. It was just after 8pm. It would be just after midday there. Maybe I'll give Willow a call, she thought, and headed back into the mansion, to the phone.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in LA  
  
Willow had just finished a late breakfast when she noticed Wesley entering the kitchen. He looked her deep in the eyes, and said  
  
"Sleep well?" Willow nodded, and looked down. Wesley then proceeded to make his own breakfast, and Willow made a quick exit to her room on the first floor. Whats wrong with me! Willow thought to herself. Kennedy isn't even a few days gone to her new slayer position in New York, and I'm already checking out Wesley! Maybe . maybe I'm going straight again, she thought. Maybe he feels the same . she was jolted out of her thoughts by her phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Willow said.  
  
"Hey," Buffy answered.  
  
"Oh! Hi Buffy!" Willow said." We have all missed you so much!"  
  
"All of you?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Yes, Angel misses you," Willow teased. They then proceeded to talk about whether Buffy should come home. Willow thought it was a great idea, that it was about time, and said so.  
  
"Ok. I'll come home. But not for another day or two", said Buffy. "I've to go, Will. Bye." When Willow came out of her room, she was surprised to see Angel waiting outside her room.  
  
"Was that Buffy on the phone?" he asked her. She nodded. "Will, where is she?" Willow debated whether or not to tell him where she was, and then remembered that Buffy had not said not to tell anyone where she was like she normally did when she rang or emailed her. So she told him. He had to sit down with shock. "What is she doing in Ireland?" he said.  
  
"Well ." Willow started. "I don't think I'm the one you should be asking, do you?" She left him with his own thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
They were both sweating. They had just taken out a nest of vampires. As they were walking back to the house, they were silent. Finally Cathy broke the silence.  
  
"Um . I'm not exactly sure how to say this without getting your hopes up ." With that, Buffy looked her in the eyes.  
  
"What is it? Just tell me." So she did. Cathy had been researching spells on the net, when she came across this site, and if the spell worked, Angel's soul would be permanent. Cathy looked at Buffy, who was silent for a moment, then squealed and hugged Cathy. "Are you serious?" she asked her, her voice filled with excitement.  
  
"Yeah," she said. Buffy hugged her again.  
  
"Except, I'll need to go over to LA with you so I can meet up with Angel, and I'll need help from Willow with the spell."  
  
"That's fine", replied Buffy, almost singing. Two days later, they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean. Only Willow knew they were coming. She picked them up from the airport in one of Angel's many cars, and pulled up outside the Wolfram & Hart building that Angel Investigations had taken over.  
  
"Go inside," Willow said. Buffy went in herself, as Willow and Cathy were discussing plans for the spell. Buffy left herself in the enormous front door, and turned, only to find Angel, with his back to her, leaning over some papers on a large wooden desk.  
  
"We're closed," Angel said, without turning around. He turned around to face her as he said, "I said, we're-" The words died in his throat. He just stared at Buffy just a few feet from him. She smiled faintly, and said,  
  
"Hey." 


	2. Reunions

Title: Love Conquers All Author: no1buffy_angelfan Email: no1buffy_angelfan@hotmail.com Summary: It's basically what I'd want to happen in season 5 of Angel if SMG were to make guest appearances, or become a semi-regular. Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: S1-7 BtVS, S1-4 Angel Disclaimer: As if! Feedback: Please! No flames though, if you don't mind. Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 2 - Reunions  
  
"Hey," she said. She looked as good as ever. That had been over several minutes ago. They were now seated opposite each other in Angel's spacious office, he looking at the carpet, she at her nails. Finally he interrupted what seemed like an awkward silence.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were in Galway?" Her head shot up as she looked him straight in the eyes, and both felt an instant rush of warmth.  
  
"How did you ." she began.  
  
"Willow," he said.  
  
"Willow," she echoed.  
  
"Why did you go?" he prodded.  
  
"To Ireland?" she said. He nodded. "Well, you've seen where I grew up, and I guess I wanted to see where you grew up ." she trailed off. "Plus," she added, with mischievous glint shining in her now emerald green eyes, "I wanted to get away from it all for a while, to become cookies ." He gulped, and took in an unnecessary breath.  
  
"And did you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, and I discovered what I want," she replied, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"What . what do you want?" he asked, not knowing if he wanted to find out.  
  
"You," she replied. He looked at her, not daring to believe what he had heard.  
  
* * *  
  
She looked at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't, he just looked at her. Then, simultaneously, they leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips could crash together, the heavy Oak doors to the office burst open, and in strode Cathy, quickly followed by Willow. "We think we may have found a way for the spell to work, and for you also to be able to have children!" began Cathy, then stopped at the look of utter confusion spread across Angel's face. "Oops! Did we interrupt anything?" she said with a grin appearing on her tanned face. Buffy rolled her eyes at her, but Angel still looked confused, especially walked over to him and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Cathy, the Vampire Slayer. You must be Angel. I've heard a lot of things about you," she giggled, with a wink at her sister Slayer.  
  
"Cathy," Buffy threatened.  
  
"Good or bad?" Angel asked teasingly.  
  
"Good," Cathy promised. "Anyway," she continued, in one big breath, "the spell. It's doable. But there's a catch, but, if it's done properly, you'll both be normal human beings with supernatural strength and healing abilities, and you didn't tell him, did you?"  
  
"No," Buffy admitted. "I'll tell him when you leave."  
  
"Okay," Willow said hurriedly, grabbing the protesting Slayer's arm and dragged her towards the door, leaving Buffy to explain the spell to Angel, how it could make the curse permanent, and now possibly leave him human. He was overjoyed.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Well, those two seem pretty sure, and they're both powerful witches," Buffy answered. They got up then, and went downstairs to the waiting car.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, they all sat in the lobby of the Hyperion hotel where the original branch of Angel Investigations was situated, Willow and Wesley, side by side, Angel and Buffy opposite them, holding the others hand, and the rest were sprawled on the floor or standing. Finally, Cathy emerged from upstairs.  
  
"Okay," she started. "I suppose you all know at this point what Willow and I are going to attempt." Everyone nodded. "Well, basically, it's like this. We attempt the spell, which should it go according to plan, bind Angel's soul, and possibly leave him human with supernatural healing abilities and strength . a male Slayer you could say. But there is a catch ." she trailed off, and motioned for Willow, Buffy and Angel to follow her into another room.  
  
"Well?" Buffy demanded. The immensely powerful witches exchanged worried glances.  
  
"The only way it can work," Willow began, "is if the two of you . well ."  
  
"Make love," Cathy said filling in for her.  
  
"Um . why?" Angel implored. "I'll just lose my soul."  
  
"We need to re-enact the first time you lost your soul, but the time when you were changed into a vamp," Cathy replied. "But that's not really the catch ."  
  
"Well, what is?" Buffy asked sounding hysterical.  
  
"The spell will work, but . we're not sure when it will work," Willow explained. "And if it doesn't work the first time, both of you will be ." she trailed off yet again.  
  
"What?" Angel said, growing impatient. "We'll be what?"  
  
"You'll be ." Cathy said, picking up from Willow. "Evil." 


	3. Look Who's Back

Title: Love Conquers All Author: no1buffy_angelfan Email: no1buffy_angelfan@hotmail.com Summary: It's basically what I'd like to happen in season 5 of Angel if SMG were to make guest appearances, or become a semi-regular. Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: S1-7 BtVS, S1-4 Angel Disclaimer: As if! Feedback: Please! No flames though, if you don't mind. Dedication: To the people who lost a loved one in 9/11. Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers, and my beta reader.  
  
Chapter 3 - Look Who's Back  
  
"So let me get this straight," Buffy started. "We'll both be evil if the spell doesn't work because?"  
  
"Well, all the humanity, a.k.a. the goodness, will be sucked out of both of you, even though Buffy's human, but she'd still be alive," Willow answered, "Since both of you are participating in the spell. But that's only if something goes wrong, which nothing will."  
  
"And we will have a protective ward around the rooms when the spell's taking place. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel said, looking at Buffy, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay," said Buffy, with a sigh. They were silent for a minute. Then, Angel asked,  
  
"When will the spell have to take place?" They all looked at the younger Goddess-to-be.  
  
"Umm . we're not really sure," Cathy said, her eyes on some papers in her hand. "I think the best possible time is the next full moon, which is tomorrow night ." she trailed off, glancing at the couple. "Is that okay with you two?"  
  
"Yes," they answered in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, just after sunset, Buffy and Angel set out for patrol, leaving the experienced witches to prepare for the following night. They were silent as they walked, comforted by each other's presence. They reached the harbour. Buffy inhaled the sea air, and was hit with a wave of sadness. She realized she actually missed Ireland, but she definetly preferred being here. She sighed deeply, and her train of thought was interrupted by Angel.  
  
"Buffy," he whispered into her ear. She made a barely audible sound in acknowledgement. "Buffy," he whispered a little louder into her ear.  
  
"What?" she whispered back.  
  
"Vampires," he replied. He pointed to a group of vampires just ahead of them. The two crept up, and within minutes, the cool night breeze was picking up small piles of dust on the ground surrounding the pair. After an hour or two of patrolling L.A.'s streets, Angel said,  
  
"Come on. We've done enough patrolling for tonight." They started walking in the direction of the hotel. After a few minutes of silence, Angel asked, "So . how was Ireland?"  
  
"It was pretty cool," Buffy answered. "Not exactly a place to go on holidays if you want hot weather, thought! But I decided I had to come back. I missed everyone back here . especially a certain souled vampire ." Angel grinned, then stopped walking.  
  
"You are talking about me, right?" he asked, and Buffy giggled.  
  
"Of course I mean you!" she said.  
  
"I missed you too," he murmured. She smiled, and then reached into the pocket of the warm black coat she'd bought in Ireland. Out came her hand, and with it two rings. Angel inspected it closer, and realized they were .  
  
"Yes, they're Claddagh rings," Buffy explained, reading his mind. "I was out shopping one day with Cathy, and there is this great street called Quay Street, and it's full of restaurants and cafés, and she was taking me to one of them for lunch, and we passed a jewellers." She took a deep breath, and continued. "On its wall was a picture of a Claddagh ring, and there was something like a poem about it underneath it. I slipped into the jewellers, and bought two when Cathy was browsing through another store."  
  
"There . beautiful," Angel said, his voice husky. Then, he looked down, then back into her bright green eyes that reminded him of the lush green fields of Galway. He took an unnecessary breath, and said, "I've both of our old ones at the hotel." When Buffy looked at him in confusion, he explained. "When I returned from hell, I found your ring on the floor of the mansion." He looked down, but a warm hand on his cheek made him look up. To his relief, she was smiling, but unshed tears graced her eyes. She took his hand, and they began walking again. They were silent on the way back to the hotel. They stopped just outside the hotel, and stood, content in looking deep into each other's eyes. Then, they shared a passionate kiss, and only pulled away from lack of air. They smiled at one another once more, and walked hand in hand outside. Once inside, they noticed everyone was sitting down and looking tense and uncomfortable.  
  
"Something wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hello, Slayer," said an English voice from the stairs. Buffy and Angel looked in the direction of the voice, and couldn't believe their eyes. 


	4. Rejected

Title: Love Conquers All Author: no1buffy_angelfan Email: no1buffy_angelfan@hotmail.com Summary: It's basically what I'd want to happen in season 5 of Angel if SMG were to make guest appearances, or become a semi-regular. Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: S1-7 BtVS, S1-4 Angel Disclaimer: As if! Feedback! Please! No flames though, if you don't mind. Dedication: To the people who lost a loved one in 9/11. Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 4 - Rejected  
  
"Spike?" Buffy whispered, her voice containing shock and disbelief. She looked up at Angel, who looked as shocked as she felt, and back at the figure standing before their very eyes.  
  
"You actually remember me? I'm touched," Spike said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I thought you would have been so wrapped in lover boy," he continued, gesturing at Angel, "that you wouldn't have had time to think about me."  
  
"But . how?" Angel asked warily. Spike looked at him as if noticing him for the first time.  
  
"The amulet," he answered his former grand-sire. "From Wolfram & Hart, I presume? Which you own now . but anyway, they had the power to resurrect me, just like they did with Darla." They were silent as they took this in. Then, gleefully, Spike added, "And guess what? I'm alive!" and they finally noticed the rosy colour in his cheeks that had replaced the former dead white.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy was relaxing in her lavender bubble bath in the bathroom adjoining her hotel room at the Hyperion, when she heard someone softly knock on the door of the bedroom.  
  
"Come in!" she yelled, and heard the door open and close quietly.  
  
"Buffy?" she heard Angel say aloud, and shouted out,  
  
"In here." A moment later, the bathroom door opened to reveal Angel. When he saw Buffy in a bath of bubbles, if he had been alive, he would have been breathless. He immediately swallowed hard and averted his gaze to the marble floor.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, and went to exit the room.  
  
"Angel!" she almost shouted, and he turned to face her.  
  
"It's alright, you can come in," she assured him. He slowly made his way to sit on the side of the enormous bathtub, while Buffy joked, "It's not as if you've never seen me in less." When he looked at her, she quickly apologized. "Sorry. But anyway, did you come to talk or to wash my back?" He blinked.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Um, I wanted to see if you were okay after that . ordeal . with Spike." He said the name with distaste.  
  
"Spike." She hesitated. "Yes . I don't know. I mean, it was a huge shock seeing him, especially when we found out he's human," she paused when Angel winced, and then continued, "But if you're asking me am I going to go back to him, or whatever I had with him, or something like that ." She paused for breath, then continued again. "I mean, I just got you back again, and I'm not planning on losing you all over again. So no, on that. Angel, I love you," she saw him relax slightly, and he said softly to her,  
  
"And I love you." She smiled, and finished.  
  
"As I said, I love you, Angel, I always have, and always will. It's always been you. Not Spike, not Riley," he visibly stiffened at the last name, and Buffy remembered how she'd said to him that she'd loved Riley, "even though when I tracked Faith in LA, and I said that loved him, it was a lie, to see if you still loved me," she finished in a small voice, looking ashamed.  
  
"I've loved you since I first saw you outside your high school in LA, and I always will," Angel said to her, and she raised her head to look at him. "There's no denying how much that hurt when you said that to me, and I meant every word when I said that it tore me up inside when I saw you ." he trailed off. Buffy smiled at him, and then he stood to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him in a playful tone, as he reached the door.  
  
"Well, I've said what I've wanted to say," he said to her.  
  
"But, since I have listened to you, now you have got to do something for me," she said in a teasing tone.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said, walking slowly to her, a smirk on his handsome face. "What's that?" She pondered for a moment, then said with a nod,  
  
"Wash my back."  
  
"That's all?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "Well, if that's what the lady wants. Hey!" he shouted, as she pulled him fully clothed into the bathtub.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. "It's not as if that's all the clothes that you own ." She shrieked as he tickled her.  
  
* * *  
  
"God," Spike muttered, as he heard shrieks come from upstairs. "You would think they would keep it down."  
  
"You're just jealous," Faith said from her place opposite him on the other sofa. He glared at her.  
  
"Of Peaches?" he said scornfully. "I don't think so!"  
  
"So," Willow said, as she finished flirting with Wesley, and plopped down beside Spike on the plush sofa, wanting to keep the peace, "How do you find life as a human?" Spike shrugged.  
  
"It's alright, I guess," he said softly. "I still have to get used to the sun. I got sunburned yesterday." Dawn, who had been listening from her seat on the stairs, giggled at this remark. "What?" he said, turning to face the teenager. "It's not a funny thing, sunburn. Bloody well hurts like hell." He rethought what he had just said, and added, "Well, maybe not as sore as hell itself, but still ." Just then, Spike noticed that the shrieking had subsided and he breathed a sigh of relief. Even though Faith didn't know him that well, she could still read him like an open book. Any of them could when it came to Buffy. Except himself. But, he knew that he was as jealous of his grand-sire just as much as most vampires despise Slayers. He sighed deeply, a sigh of defeat and regret. Why did he have to act like a hero, and take that amulet? Oh, yeah. Because of her. Just then, he heard giggling, and a moment later, as he turned his head to accuse Dawn, saw the radiant couple coming down the stairs, hand-in-hand, he noticed with envy and anger. Then, he noticed him.  
  
"Spike," Buffy said quietly. "We need to talk." She motioned to Angel's old office, and he got up to follow her. He sat on an expensive-looking black leather armchair. Buffy paced the length of the room several times, before she sat down opposite him in an identical chair. Then she got up, and paced again.  
  
"Just spit it out," Spike said impatiently.  
  
"Alright," she said, sighing. She leaned against a pale wall, and said quietly, "Spike, it's not that I'm not glad that you're back-"  
  
"But you're back with the big poof, Spike cut in. She looked at him.  
  
"It's not like that," she murmured.  
  
"Is it not?" he said angrily. "You said you loved me!"  
  
"And you said that I didn't, and you were right," she shot back. He looked at her in shock. "In a way, I never really left Angel, and he never really left me," she said softly, a small smile playing on her face. When Spike looked at her for an explanation, she gave it to him. "When he left me, I never really got over him. And he was the same. I could never give my love or my heart fully to another because, even though he wasn't with me anymore in being, he was with me in my heart, and he could never leave it. Or me." she looked at Spike, and felt pity. He had his head bowed, and was slightly trembling. But then again, she thought, there was nothing she could do about her feelings. She needed to be with the person she loved. She needed her soulmate. She needed Angel. She sighed, stood and said in a tired voice, "I'm sorry, I really am. But I've been denying my true feelings ever since Angel left, and now that I've a chance at having him back again, I'm not letting it go without a fight." Then she left him to wallow in his own misery. 


	5. Flirting

Title: Love Conquers All Author: no1buffy_angelfan Email: no1buffy_angelfan@hotmail.com Summary: It's basically what I'd want to happen in season 5 of Angel if SMG were to make guest appearances, or become a semi-regular. Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: S1-7 BtVS, S1-4 Angel Disclaimer: As if! Feedback: Please! No flames though, if you don't mind. Dedication: To the people who lost a loved one in 9/11. Author's Note: Thanks to my beta reader, who's also my cousin, for getting me into fanfiction writing! Love ya Shannon!  
  
Chapter 5 - Flirting  
  
Buffy quietly shut the door behind, and leaned against, drained. She noticed everyone had retreated from the hotel lobby. Sighing, she went in search of someone, anyone. She went into the kitchen, and was greeted with Angel's presence before cool, muscular arms snaked their way around her slender waist. She leaned back against his hard chest, while he planted feather-like kisses along her neck, until he reached her scar, his mark on her. His mouth hovered over it for a moment, and then he kissed it. She moaned as he spun her around to face him.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked quietly, not wanting to know the answer, and yet at the same time, wanting to know.  
  
"It was . difficult, I guess you could say," she admitted slowly. Then she looked down at her feet, and mumbled, "He got kind of worked up about it, even though I'd say he already it was coming," she looked up into understanding eyes, "but then he started going on about how I said that I loved him just before the Hellmouth closed, but he did say to me that I didn't, but I did, and still do, but not in the way he wants." She sniffed. "I love him like a brother, Angel." She was silent for a moment, then said with a small smile, "Or like Xander." Angel chuckled, then quickly grew serious.  
  
"It's alright, Buffy, in due time, he will understand. If he truly loves you like he says he does, then he will want you to be happy ." he trailed off, then finished with a grin, "and if it happens that you're happy with me, then I guess it's my luck ." She smacked his arm lightly, but there was a cheeky smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Want to go work out?" A similar smile graced his face, and together, they headed to the hotel's training room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Morning," Wesley sleepily greeted the witch.  
  
"Morning!" Willow replied cheerfully.  
  
"I thought you and Cathy were going shopping for supplies for the spell this morning," Wesley said to her. She looked at him from her place where she was cooking breakfast.  
  
"I was ."she answered shyly," but she insisted, practically forced me to stay here. She said, 'I'm a big girl, Willow, I can take care of myself'." Wesley laughed at Willow's impression of the younger and stubborn witch. Willow smiled. "Do you want some breakfast?" she inquired, turning her back to him to check on the meal she was cooking. She didn't realise that Wesley had moved until he peered over her shoulder to look at the contents of the enormous pan.  
  
"What ever it is, it smells pretty good," Wesley admitted.  
  
"It's an Irish Breakfast," she started, turning to face him, but she never continued, as her breath caught in her throat at his nearness. And then his lips were on hers. It was tender, and as soon as it begun, it was over, but somehow it left Willow with wobbly knees and wanting more.  
  
"I'm sorry," Wesley said, hanging his head in shame.  
  
"Don't be," she said aloud, surprising them both. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, they both leaned in for another kiss, but just as their lips were about to crash together and leave them breathless, Buffy and Angel appeared at the doorway, both giggling at some private secret. Immediately, Willow went back to fixing breakfast while Wesley grabbed some files from the countertop and excused himself.  
  
"Mmm . what are you making, Will?" Buffy said, sniffing the air.  
  
"Irish Breakfast," Willow mumbled, keeping her back to them. She served the food contents of the pan onto two separate plates, and left them on the table in front of the confused couple. "You can have it," she said as she exited the kitchen. Angel looked at her retreating figure, then at the woman beside him as if she had an explanation. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me. I'm as puzzled as you are. But," she said, leaning into to grab one of the plates, "her loss is our gain ."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow knocked on the ex-Watcher's room door. A muffled, "Come in," was heard, so she slid into the room, and cautiously slid the door shut with a click. She turned to face him, only to find him standing outside in the balcony. Slowly, she approached him, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned, surprise evident on his face at the visitor.  
  
"Willow," he said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Look, about what happened in the kitchen,-"  
  
"You don't have to apologize," she assured him. "I . I liked it." The surprise didn't leave him, then he flashed a smile her way.  
  
"I did too," he admitted.  
  
"So," Willow said, flirting, "do you want to go downstairs and go over those files you took from the kitchen?" 


	6. Memories

Title: Love Conquers All Author: no1buffy_angelfan Email: no1buffy_angelfan@hotmail.com Summary: It's basically what I'd want to happen in season 5 of Angel if SMG were to make guest appearances, or become a semi-regular. Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: S1-7 BtVS, S1-4 Angel Disclaimer: As if! Feedback: Please! No flames though, if you don't mind. Dedication: To the people who lost a loved one in 9/11. Author's Note: Let me know if this story is good enough for a sequel.  
  
Chapter 6 - Memories  
  
Cathy was on her way back to the Hyperion hotel, arms overloaded with bags. She really should have brought Willow, she thought to herself. She was so engross in her thoughts that she didn't see a teenage boy coming. He accidentally bumped into her, and knocked her bags to the ground, with the contents. She bent to pick them, and he did the same. She stood, and got a good look at him. He seemed familiar .  
  
"I'm so sorry," he apologized.  
  
"Oh! It's okay!" she said with a dazzling smile. "I get knocked to the ground all the time." At his look, she hurriedly added, "I'm joking! He smiled. Then she asked, "Have we met?"  
  
"No. Why are you asking?"  
  
"It's just, you seem familiar," she replied, as she tried to access his memories from his brain, but the guard surrounding them was very strong. "Can you do me an itsy-bitsy favour?"  
  
"It's the least I can do," he said with a nod.  
  
"Okay, this may sound weird, but could you relax, and let your guard down?" At the confused and slightly suspicious look on his face, she chuckled. "I'm not going to harm you."  
  
"Okay ..."  
  
"Cathy."  
  
"Cathy," he said with a slight smile. "I like it."  
  
"So do I," she said, grinning. "Now, how about putting that favour into action for me?" He agreed, and did as he was asked. Suddenly, she was taking a walk down his memory lane, but then she got the feeling that something wasn't right. She dug further into his mind, and was hit with wave after wave of memories from another life, but with him in it, and .  
  
"What's your name?" she asked quietly, dreading the answer.  
  
"Connor." 


	7. More Memories

Title: Love Conquers All Author: no1buffy_angelfan Email: no1buffy_angelfan@hotmail.com Summary: It's basically what I'd want to happen in season 5 of Angel if SMG were to make guest appearances, or become a semi-regular. Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: S1-7 BtVS, S1-4 Angel Disclaimer: As if! Feedback: Please! No flames though, if you don't mind. Dedication: To the people who lost a loved one in 9/11. Author's Note: Same as usual.  
  
Chapter 7 - More Memories  
  
Cathy entered the hotel, and headed to Angel's office. Without bothering to knock, she barged straight in, only to find a couple making out. Buffy was sitting on Angel's lap on the large sofa, and she looked up, surprised to see her sister Slayer.  
  
"Umm . hate to be rude and all, but do you mind?" she said to her. Cathy ignored her, and focused on the vampire.  
  
"I need to talk to Angel," she said simply.  
  
"So? Talk," Buffy said.  
  
"I'd say he would want to hear this alone first." Buffy got the message, pushed herself off Angel's lap, and left the office, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"So? Talk," Angel repeated the words Buffy had used only moments before. Cathy looked at him, and said to him,  
  
"I'm going to ask to you a question that I think I already know the answer to, but I still need you to confirm my suspicions, and you have to answer truthfully. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Ask away."  
  
"Who's Connor?"  
  
* * *  
  
Angel's jaw dropped, and if it was possible, his eyes would have probably popped out of his head.  
  
"How-how do you-"  
  
"Know?" she finished for him. He nodded, unable to speak for the moment. "Well, I was on my way back here from shopping, and I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, and some guy bumped into me, and I got a sense of familiarity, so I searched his mind and found some hidden memories, and then he said his name was Connor." He nodded, processing all she had just told him.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How, how is he?" Angel asked her. She smiled a knowing smile, and leaned forward.  
  
"Do you want to know a little secret?"  
  
"I don't know," he said dryly. "Do I?"  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"Okay, then shoot."  
  
"You want to know how he is, yes?" she said, and he immediately nodded. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
  
"How-", he sputtered.  
  
"He helped me bring back my many bags. He should still be out in the lobby." Angel rose, and was just about to open the door, when Cathy's voice stopped him.  
  
"Angel?" He turned to face her once more. "Just to warn you, since I saw his hidden memories, he may have too. Just keep that in mind." He nodded.  
  
"Thanks," he said gratefully, and left to talk to the person who used to be his son.  
  
* * *  
  
Connor sat on a comfortable red sofa in a hotel lobby, confused. He didn't know why he had let that girl convince him to come back to this place. He had only come here to help her with her bags, and he had intended to leave straight away, but she had such a hard-to-resist pout, so he reluctantly agreed to stay for a few minutes. He sighed. It was the longest few minutes he'd ever known. Suddenly, he heard a door opening and shutting behind him. Thinking it was his new friend, he got up, plastered what he hoped was a welcoming smile on his face, and got ready to greet her. The words froze in his throat as a tall, dark man came into his line of sight. He seemed eerily familiar for some reason, but Connor couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Where's Cathy?" he calmly asked the new arrival, although inside he was far from calm as he searched his brain for a clue to how this guy seemed to know him.  
  
"She . she's busy at the moment," the man told him as he approached. "She sent me out."  
  
"Why?" Angel panicked, and tried to think of something to say. Then, Cathy whispered something to him in his mind, and he quickly repeated it to the suspicious boy.  
  
"To keep you company." He saw Cathy on the balcony overlooking the lobby, and mouthed a thank you to her. Connor looked up to see what he was looking at, but she had vanished. He then turned his attention back to the nameless man.  
  
"The only company I need right now is Cathy's," he said, then felt ashamed when he saw hurt enter the man's eyes. "Sorry," he hurriedly added, joking, "but I don't even know your name." The man's head shot up, and he smiled.  
  
"It's Angel." At that precise moment, a thousand images flew through Connor's mind, and he collapsed to the ground, not being able to control them as more and more unlocked from hidden areas and poured into his mind. "Cathy!" Angel shouted, panicking. Instantly, Cathy magically appeared a few feet from him, with Buffy in a headlock.  
  
"Do you mind," she started, "but I was in the middle of kicking your girlfriend's ass, and-"  
  
"Connor!" Immediately her eyes landed on the helpless form of the boy, who was clutching his head, and uttering,  
  
"Make it stop! Make it stop!"  
  
"Omigod," she breathed, and rushed to his shaking figure. "Connor?" she warily asked. He looked at her, then shouted,  
  
"Make it stop!" Her eyes went white for a split second, and she muttered,  
  
"You're the boss." Then she proceeded to knock him out with her fist. Angel, who had been watching in horror, came up to her, and angrily asked,  
  
"What did you do that for?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Were you not listening? He wanted it to stop. So it did."  
  
"But you knocked him unconscious! He's defenceless compared to you!"  
  
"I know that!" she said, starting to get frustrated. "But I didn't want to cause him any more pain or harm."  
  
"Pain?" Buffy said, coming to stand beside Angel, "you, as in a person who has supernatural strength, just hit him!" Rage lit up the younger girl's eyes.  
  
"He was already in pain," she explained slowly.  
  
"And how was already in pain?" Angel asked. "I didn't do anything!" Cathy swiftly turned her head to face him.  
  
"Didn't you?" He looked down. She sighed. "When you gave him a chance at a normal life, all his real memories were hidden and locked up safely away in the back of his mind. But, if the key fits ." she paused, then continued while looking Angel in the eyes. "You don't get it, do you?" They both looked at her.  
  
"You're the key." 


	8. Revealed

Title: Love Conquers All Author: no1buffy_angelfan Email: no1buffy_angelfan@hotmail.com Summary: It's basically what I'd want to happen in season 5 of Angel if SMG were to make guest appearances, or become a semi-regular. Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: S1-7 BtVS, S1-4 Angel Disclaimer: As if! Feedback: Please! No flames though, if you don't mind. Dedication: To the people who lost a loved one in 9/11. Author's Note: Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 8 - Revealed  
  
The first thing Connor focused on was the image of a worried girl who was quickly burrowing her way into his heart. Great, Cathy thought, why do I have to be able to read minds?  
  
"Oh no," Cathy quickly said, "so not going there!"  
  
"Going where?" Connor asked her, and she realised she said that comment aloud.  
  
"Umm, I thought you were looking at the door behind me," she covered her mistake, and he noticed his surroundings. He was in a spaciously dimly lit room, with himself situated in a large bed, with Cathy seated in an armchair beside it. As if she had read his mind, she asked,  
  
"Do you want a little more light?"  
  
"No. It's alright. Where am I?" He saw her hesitate.  
  
"You're in one of the hotel suites," she started slowly. "You . collapsed. We didn't know what to do-"  
  
"You hit me," he remembered, rubbing his throbbing cheek. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Guess I did." Then, he remembered something.  
  
"Angel. Who, who is he?" Again, she hesitated. Then, she called the said person into the room. He sat down on the bed.  
  
"Connor, I want you to lie back in the bed, and close your eyes," Cathy said to him.  
  
"Nothing good ever comes after a "close your eyes," sentence," he replied.  
  
"You got that right," Angel muttered. Cathy glared at him, then whispered a spell that neither male could make out the words to. Suddenly, Connor sat upright in bed, and stared at Angel.  
  
"You . you're my father!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Darla was my mother," he continued slowly, as if in a trance. "But you let me have a normal life, so you're no longer one of my parents. Is that right?" He looked at Angel for confirmation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Angel, we need to talk in private," Cathy said, dragging him outside into the corridor.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry! So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We are not going to do anything. You are going to do something."  
  
"Oh." Angel was silent for a moment. "What?"  
  
"Permanently remove all those memories. Can you do that?" He was silent for a minute.  
  
"If it's best for Connor."  
  
"You know it is," she answered softly, pitying him. Where was Buffy when Angel needed comforting, she thought. He sighed.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi, Connor."  
  
"Hey . dad."  
  
"Not for much longer," Angel said under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." He sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to have to do this all over again. But, this time, not even he would remember him.  
  
"Connor," he started, before he could change his mind, "Forget."  
  
* * *  
  
Angel walked out into the hotel with a swollen-lipped Buffy beside him.  
  
"Bye!" they heard Cathy say.  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Oh, just some fella who helped me bring my bags home," Cathy answered with a twinkle in her eyes. Buffy groaned.  
  
"You know, it's bad enough you charm the guys back in Ireland, now you have to try and take our lads too!" came a voice from the stairs.  
  
"Hey Dawn," Cathy greeted her friend, then added with a dangerous look in Buffy's direction, "who mentioned me being a flirt?"  
  
"Who do you think?" Dawn cheekily answered.  
  
"Hey, Cathy," Willow said coming down behind Dawn, with a flushed Wesley following her. Cathy's eyes suddenly went wide, and her jaw dropped, as she realised why he was flushed.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg!" Cathy said without thinking.  
  
"What?" she asked, a guilty look covering her features.  
  
"Umm . we need to go over the spell!" Together, they headed to a less crowded area.  
  
"What was that about?" Dawn asked, as Wesley quickly exited the lobby. The other two shrugged. 


	9. Surprise Again

Titles: Love Conquers All Author: no1buffy_angelfan Email: no1buffy_angelfan@hotmail.com Summary: It's basically what I'd want to happen in season 5 of Angel if SMG were to make guest appearances, or become a semi-regular. Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: S1-7 BtVS, S1-4 Angel Disclaimer: As if! Feedback: Please! No flames though, if you don't mind! Dedication: To the people who lost a loved one in 9/11. Author's Note: Keep R&R!  
  
Chapter 9 - Surprise Again  
  
All the couples with the exception of Buffy and Angel who were "busy" in his bedroom were seated and talking quietly in the hotel lobby as it neared midnight, when Cathy entered.  
  
"Where's Dawn, Lorne and Spike?" she whispered to Fred and Gunn.  
  
"Dawn's gone to search for some snacks in the kitchen, Lorne's getting something to drink, I think, and Spike's in his room."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." She motioned to Willow. Willow cleared her throat, and was greeted with silence.  
  
"It's time."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow knocked on Angel's bedroom door. It opened almost immediately.  
  
"Did, did everything go to plan?" Willow asked Buffy and Angel. Buffy grinned cheekily, and said playfully,  
  
"What do you think?" Willow smiled, embarrassed.  
  
"Guess we know I'll be winning the stupid question award this year." She quickly grew serious. "We better move fast. A few minutes later, they were in the hotel's basement, with the couple in a steel bar cage, and the two Wiccas sitting cross-legged opposite each other. They started the spell, muttering it at first, their voices growing louder every moment. Suddenly, a strong blinding wind surrounded them, but still they continued. Then, it stopped, and they breathed a sigh of relief, exhausted. Cathy smiled at her weakly, and then looked over at the couple. The smile fell from her face.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered. 


	10. Innocence, But With More

Title: Love Conquers All Author: buffyangel4ever Email: no1buffy_angelfan@hotmail.com Summary: It's basically what I'd want to happen in Angel season 5 if SMG were to make guest appearances, or become a semi-regular. Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: S1-7 BtVS, S1-4 Angel Disclaimer: Oh, puh-lease! If they were mine, there would be NO B/R, B/S, C/A, or any of that crap, and Angel would still be human! But. they're not. Feedback: Please! No flames though, if you don't mind. Dedication: To the people who lost a loved one in 9/11. Author's note: Sorry about the LONG delay in updating, but I've had so much to do, and I've mock exams all next week, so I said I'd get this posted before them. Sorry that it's short, but I'm writing more fics and more chapters for my other stories.  
  
Chapter 10 - Innocence, But With More  
  
"What?" Willow said, her eyes following the path of Cathy's. She noticed Angel staring at her, and a shiver shot up her spine. Oh no, she thought. Cathy's cold voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Hello, Angelus." The demon grinned. He then looked at the woman beside him as she rose from her lying position.  
  
"Hello lover," he greeted her with an evil smile. "Do you feel the need to kill some witches?" Buffy looked straight at the two, and said,  
  
"I do." Willow inwardly gulped. Make that a double oh no, she thought.  
  
"Do you have a longer evil name too, or shall we just call you Buffy?" Cathy asked. The older woman pondered it for a moment, and then shrugged.  
  
"I haven't given it much thought," she answered calmly, although her eyes were filled with a cold hate, "so I think you can call me Buffy. For now." She paused, then turned her attention to the dark soulless vampire beside her. "So, lover, what do you say we break out of this place?"  
  
"Oh no you don't," Willow spoke up.  
  
"Oh, I think we do," Angelus shot back, as he gracelessly smashed the door open.  
  
"But how-" Willow began.  
  
"They used the same cage last time I was released, and I had been working on a few spots on it," he explained as the couple slowly advanced on the still witches. Cathy looked at him.  
  
"I thought you would use that to your advantage," she said with a cruel smile gracing her normally pleasant face. Then, without warning, a white explosion burst from her entwined hands, propelling the evil duo back against the stone wall, and rendering them unconscious.  
  
"Nice job," Willow said, dazed.  
  
"Thanks." Quickly, they conjured up a specific spell, and soon the duo was no longer evil.  
  
"What, what's going on?" Buffy asked, her words slurred.  
  
"Am I alive?" Angel said aloud as he came to.  
  
"You were both evil for like a minute, but we put you good again," Willow explained.  
  
"Plus, Angel's soul is now bound, so yay us!" Cathy added.  
  
"Not forgetting that spectacular light show you put on!" Willow joked. Buffy and Angel looked at her for another explanation. She quickly told them.  
  
"But we didn't hurt anyone?" Angel asked, voicing his concern.  
  
"No." He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"What I don't get is why the spell didn't work," Willow said suddenly. They were silent for a moment, then Cathy broke it.  
  
"I think there was another fact that Angel 'forgot' to tell us." They looked at her, confused. She sighed dramatically.  
  
"God! You people are so dense! I'm on about the time he was turned human at Thanksgiving 1999!" 


	11. Forgiven, Not Forgotten

**Title:** Love Conquers All

**Author:** Edel

**Summary:**It's basically what I'd want to happen in season 5 of Angel if SMG were to make guest appearances, or become a semi-regular.

**Distribution:** my update group, my B/A group (for links, see my main page)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** S1-7 BtVS, S1-4 Angel

* * *

Chapter 11 _– Forgiven, Not Forgotten_

* * *

"Excuse me?" Buffy said. "_What_ did you just say!" She whipped her head around to look at Angel, who was staring at the floor. "Is this true?" She asked angrily. His head shot up.

"Well, um…" he stuttered.

"Is it?"

"Yes," he whispered softly, unable to look her in the eyes.

"We need to talk," she said, and left the basement.

* * *

She sat in the sofa in his office, while he stood by the window, staring out at the night sky.

"It happened the day you came to LA," he began. She remembered that day. She had wanted to stay, to talk to him, but felt he wouldn't want that.

"I remember," she said softly. He turned to look at her.

"No, you don't. The day was different. We both fought the Mohra demon, but it escaped. We then followed it down to the sewers…" he explained every detail as if it was only yesterday. At the end, he struggled to get the words out.

"Wow," Buffy said, overwhelmed. She suddenly stood and walked over to him. "Why didn't you tell me this all before?"

"It was my burden, not yours," he said, his back to her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and made him face her.

"You shouldn't have carried that all by yourself," she whispered. He looked at the floor. She smiled softly, and gave him a hug. "No more secrets between us, okay?" she said into his chest.

"No more secrets," he repeated softly, as he held her tightly.

* * *

"Hey," Willow said to Buffy as she shut the door behind her. "So? How did it go?" Buffy smiled.

"He told me everything", she said, as she sat beside her friend. Willow put down the magazine she had been flicking through, and turned to Buffy.

"Don't ya think it's sort of romantic, how he gave up his life for you?" Willow said, smiling.

"Yeah…" Buffy agreed, smiling, then asked, "How do you know?"

"Oh. Cathy told me," Willow answered.

"Oh." Looking around, Buffy asked, "Where is she anyway?" Willow shrugged.

"I think she's researching spells online. She recalls seeing some spells that might be of use for Angel."

"Oh. Right." She'd forgotten about the spell. Just then, Cathy ran down the stairs.

"Omigod!" she said excitedly, "Willow, we _so_ have to talk!" Willow got up and left the room with her. Buffy sighed, then leaned back and within minutes she was asleep.

"Omigod!" she heard Willow shriek from the kitchen. Buffy groaned as she woke. She walked into the kitchen.

"What's so omigod?" she questioned. They looked at each other, then Willow stepped forward and handed Buffy a sheet of paper. She glanced at it. Whatever it was, it was written in a foreign language. She looked up, bewildered. "What's this supposed to be?" she asked, waving the paper in the air.

"It's a spell," Cathy answered.

"And?" Buffy shrugged.

"Buffy," Willow began, "it's a spell that part of a prophecy that tells of a souled vampire that will achieve Shanshu."

"And in English that translates as?" Willow glanced down at the paper once more, before meeting Buffy's gaze.

"Humanity."


End file.
